


Amigo Imaginario

by 123yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123yeol/pseuds/123yeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re real, Chanyeol. I mean, okay, you only live inside my imagination. But still, you do live, don’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigo Imaginario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mi amor kyungcrs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mi+amor+kyungcrs), [mi tomate kyungcrs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mi+tomate+kyungcrs).



“We have arrived! We have arrived! Everybody please make sure none of your things is left in the carriage,” the loud husky voice of the coachman rocked Kyungsoo awake. He looked at the other passengers sitting opposite to him and felt his cheeks burning. He was sure he must have looked bad when he had fallen asleep.

The small carriage was filled with six people--including Kyungsoo--and there was barely a space between one and the other that they could not move freely. All of them had that tired look on their face, as they had just had a two-hour-long journey without being able to move an inch in the carriage.

As the carriage started to slow down and at last stopped, Kyungsoo followed the other five people off the carriage. His whole body ached and his legs felt weak, but he managed to get off and land on the ground safely. After taking his bag from the carriage’s luggage and throwing a smile to the coachman and the horse, Kyungsoo walked off.

The chilly Autumn wind made the 21-year-old man shiver and he tightened his jacket. But even if he looked weak and tired, happiness started to fill his soul as he climbed the hill to a big house up there. The house he had not seen in ten years. And the house that he had missed so much.

Kyungsoo stopped and took his camera out of his bag. He took the best angle to take a picture of the house and in a second, he had captured it. Although he could not see the result as he would need to print it out, Kyungsoo looked satisfied.

“I’m sure that house did pose when you took a picture of it.”

Kyungsoo jerked his head to where the voice came from. He was surprised to see a young man, probably around his age, standing behind him. He blushed slightly and quickly put his camera back in his bag.

The young man smiled and bowed. Kyungsoo knew it could be considered rude, but instead of bowing back, he observed the man from head to toe. It was strange, but something felt familiar in him. His messy, dark brown hair. His big, sparkling eyes. His ears. And, oh, his warm smile. Kyungsoo felt as if he had met the man before, but he did not remember when it was.

“Oh, is something wrong?” the young man finally realized Kyungsoo had been observing him.

“No, there’s nothing wrong!” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he did a quick bow. “I’m sorry. It’s very rude of me to do that.”

“It’s alright. You must have had your reason. No?”

“Ah, yes, it’s just that I thought I had seen you. But of course, we have never met before. I’m sorry,” he bowed again.

“Don’t say you’re sorry, it’s alright!” the young man let out a soft laugh. “That’s strange, though. But yeah, I also think it’s the first time we met.”

Kyungsoo stopped dead. His laugh. It sounded familiar. He felt as if he had been used to that laugh. But when and where could he have met him before? _Ah, I probably have heard of this laugh, only it sounds like this man’s laugh._ He thought after a while.

Kyungsoo then smiled slightly at the man and said, “Well, I will take my leave, then,” and took off. Once he saw the glimpse of the house up the hill again, a wide, heart-shaped smile appeared on his face.

The house looked just as the same as it had before Kyungsoo had left it to continue his study in Seoul. The walls, the front door, the windows, and the roof, they were all the same just as Kyungsoo remembered.

“Grandma! Grandpa!” he knocked excitedly on the oak door. “It’s Kyungsoo!”

It took a while for it to be opened. And there, behind the door, stood an old couple smiling warmly at Kyungsoo.

“Grandma! Grandpa!!!” he shouted and ran to them and hug them like a little boy. How happy he was to see his grandparents, whom he had not seen in ten years. They had more wrinkles on their face, but their warm smile was still the same. What made Kyungsoo the happiest was they were in a good health. “I have missed you so much! I’m sorry to visit you just now.”

His grandma chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Ah, my dear Do Kyungsoo has now grown up to be a man. Grandma and grandpa both have missed you a lot too, Dear.”

“Now, now, you must have had a long, exhausting journey, right, Kyungsoo-ya?” Grandpa said. “Let’s get inside, now. Your grandma had specially cooked for you right after your mom phoned and told us you’d come.”

Nothing could make Kyungsoo happier than being cooked his favorite food; _bulgogi_. His eyes sparkled as soon as he tasted it. “This is the best, Grandma!”

Kyungsoo explored the house after done eating. The smell and the warmth of the house had never changed. That drowned Kyungsoo in nostalgia. He remembered perfectly how his childhood he had spent in the house for nearly eleven years had been. He strolled through the narrow corridor on the second floor and stopped in front of a door which had a name plaque on it. The words “Kyungie’s Room” were written there. Kyungsoo smiled and opened the door.

In front of him was a not-so-big but comfortable bedroom, with a bed on the corner of the room, a desk, a piano which Grandpa had used to play for him, a book shelf, and a large box of his toys. Kyungsoo walked toward the box and opened it.

The first thing he noticed was a fake lipstick his older brother had given him on his 5th birthday. “Damn, this lipstick,” Kyungsoo snorted, but smiled anyway. Then he also picked up his favorite toy car that he had never touched because he had loved it so much that he had wanted to keep it clean and safe. There was also a book of Brothers Grimm’s fairy tales, which Grandma had used to read it for him at night.

But Kyungsoo stopped dead when he pulled out a paper and saw his drawing on it. It was a drawing of a little boy.

“Park Chanyeol,” he read the words next to the drawing. “Wait... I think I’ve seen this boy before...”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember when and where he had seen the boy. He looked at his drawing again and noticed the boy’s messy hair, wide ears, big sparkling eyes, and warm smile.

“Park Chanyeol... Ah, how can I not remember it?” Kyungsoo saw another piece of paper inside the box and picked it up quickly. As he opened the roll, he saw a drawing of two little boys, one of them looked the same as the drawing of ‘Park Chanyeol’. His eyes widened when he saw the words written there; ‘ _DKS ♡ PCY_ ’.

“Oh my God!” he gasped and quickly strolled out of the room, with the two pieces of paper in his hand. He went downstairs and ran to the front door, creating such noises by hitting a chair and a table in the living room. His grandma called and asked what was wrong but he did not even stop to answer. He went outside and rushed to the backyard.

“Chanyeollie! Park Chanyeol! Are you there?” he shouted, out of breath. His heart was thumping really fast and he felt nervous that his voice trembled, “C-Chanyeol? Where are you?”

As Kyungsoo walked here and there shouting the name Chanyeol, memories started filling up his head. There were images of the 5-year-old him running around the backyard with a messy haired little boy. The boy in his drawings. He was Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s imaginary friend.

-

“Kyungsoo, Dear, who is that little boy you’re drawing?”

The 5-year-old Kyungsoo looked up and saw his grandma already sitting beside him. “Ah, I haven’t given him a name, Gramma! He is my new friend, by the way. I met him last night.”

“Last night?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “I was so scared of the thunderstorm that came last night. Then I imagined of a friend to accompany me, and this boy appeared out of nowhere! Isn’t he handsome, Gramma?” he looked so happy that Grandma smiled widely.

“Yes, he is indeed handsome. You should give him a name, Kyungsoo, or else he would leave you.”

“Oh, he can leave? No way! He is my only friend and he is such a good friend. I don’t want to lose him. Then, I will name him... um...”

“Chanyeol?” Grandma suggested. “Chanyeol sounds nice. It suits his handsome face.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes sparkled and he said joyfully, “Yes! Yes, it’s Chanyeol! Uh, Park Chanyeol!”

-

“Ya, Chanyeollie, stop it!” Kyungsoo laughed out of control as Chanyeol tickled his neck. Of course, it was only in Kyungsoo’s imagination, but he could really feel Chanyeol’s presence.

“What if I don’t want to?” Chanyeol said, while sticking his tongue out.

“I’ll hit you really hard if I ever catch you!” but Chanyeol kept tickling Kyungsoo anyway.

It had been nearly two years Kyungsoo had been together with Chanyeol, and little Soo became too attached to his imaginary friend. He could not live even a minute without the presence of Chanyeol. It could be said Kyungsoo’s life had completely changed because of him. Kyungsoo had become more open of his feelings and had talked a lot as well.

There was one night, three years later, when Kyungsoo felt something inside his stomach. He just realized that he was left with Chanyeol in his bedroom and that strange feeling came. Kyungsoo just lay in his bed, wondering what it might have been.

Chanyeol, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly moved closer to Kyungsoo. That strangely made Soo’s heart thump twice faster. His eyes widened and he pulled up his blanket to cover half of his face. Somehow, he felt a mixed feeling of fear and perplexity.

“Hey, why are you covering your face?” Chanyeol’s deep voice stopped Kyungsoo dead. “Are you starting to get scared of me? Perhaps... because I’m like a ghost to you?”

_A ghost? No way, Chanyeol! I would never think of you as a ghost._

The look on Chanyeol’s face became more serious and his eyebrows were furrowed. “Kyungsoo... are you really scared of me?”

“N- no, Chanyeollie,” Kyungsoo said in a whisper. “Well, I don’t know, really. I can’t say I’m completely not scared of you,” seeing the surprised look Chanyeol had, Kyungsoo quickly added, “but it’s not because I think of you as a ghost! No, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it that makes you scared of me?” Chanyeol’s voice softened and Kyungsoo sighed in relief.

“It’s just... I now feel strange around you. It’s not in a negative way, though! You know, I kind of have this strange feeling in my stomach everytime I see you or even just think of you. Do you perhaps know what has happened to me?”

Chanyeol did not answer but stared at Kyungsoo and a smile appeared on his face. He still stared at Soo, but after a few seconds he coughed as if to hold back his reaction to his feelings.

“What is it, Yeollie?”

“I’ve experienced that kind of feelings too, Kyungie. Recently, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. And I thought I was the only one feeling that way!”

Kyungsoo pulled his blanket back and sat up. “Then, why are we feeling like this?”

“I think... I- I think I like you, Kyungsoo-ya.”

And that was how Kyungsoo discovered his feelings toward Chanyeol. He found out that he liked his _imaginary friend_.

-

_Can Chanyeol still be here?_

Kyungsoo had walked around the vast backyard calling out Chanyeol, but he still had not found him. He thought of imagining Chanyeol, but he had no idea how his imaginary friend would look like in his 21 year of age. He only remembered the 11-year-old Chanyeol’s look, and it did not help at all.

“Park Chanyeol, if you are out there, please come out!” Kyungsoo shouted helplessly he thought he might just cry. He just realized how much he missed Chanyeol and how he really wanted to see him. “Chanyeol, please come out! I miss you so much. You still remember me, don’t you? It’s Do Kyungsoo!”

Nothing happened. Chanyeol did not show up.

But a second later, Kyungsoo jerked his head up as if something had just gotten his attention. _Could he be Chanyeol?_ he thought, and the image of the man he had met on the street earlier that day flashed in his mind.

Although he still doubted it, Kyungsoo set off, his eyes fixed on the street ahead. He climbed down the hill and stopped at the point where he had met the man before. His heart thumped faster he could not breathe easily.

“Was that you, Chanyeol?” he began, his voice trembled. “If- if it’s really you, please come out. I am Do Kyungsoo.”

At first nothing happened. But a few moments later, Kyungsoo heard a ‘pop!’ sound from behind him. He quickly turned around and there, standing in front of him, was the man he had seen earlier that day, smiling slightly at him.

“Kyungsoo-ya, it’s been a long time.”

Kyungsoo stopped dead. The man was now walking toward him and Kyungsoo could feel his cheeks burning. _He really IS Chanyeol_.

“It’s too bad that you left, ten years ago. I wasn’t a fan of big cities, didn’t you know it? So I couldn’t follow you,” this _Chanyeol_ said, as if not noticing the petrified Kyungsoo right in front of him, “but how come you just visited by now? Have you completely forgotten everything about me? Have you made a lot of new friends that you forgot this old friend of yours? Tsk tsk, Park Chanyeol is disappointed,” and he pouted.

Kyungsoo did not answer. Instead, he stared at Chanyeol without blinking as if not believing what he saw.

“Can you not see me?” Chanyeol looked back through his shoulder, wondering if Kyungsoo was staring at someone behind him, but there was nobody. He waved his hands in front of Kyungsoo’s eyes. “You can’t?”

Bump.

Kyungsoo ran to Chanyeol and hugged him tight. “Chanyeol,” he trembled, and tears started flowing down his cheeks, “it really is you.”

Still in surprise, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo. “Y- ya, whom did you think I was? I’m really Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol! And, hey, Soo, why are you crying? Stop it, alright? That hurts me.”

But Kyungsoo cried harder and tightened his hug, as if not wanting to lose Chanyeol again.

-

“Are you done crying?”

Kyungsoo looked up and met Chanyeol’s eyes. He nodded and smiled slightly. His eyes were still red and swollen, but he had stopped crying.

The two were now sitting on a bench near the village’s lake. The sun was about to set soon and they did not want to miss the beautiful view of it. That was what they had always done when they were younger. Kyungsoo stared at Chanyeol then at the lake. He felt really happy.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol’s hand touched his hand and held it tight. _Ah, his hand is so big_.

“Hmm?”

“Do you... uh... perhaps, remember how we felt toward each other when we were younger?”

Kyungsoo froze.

“You don’t?”

He could feel his cheeks burning and looked away, but answered in which sounded almost like a whisper, “Yes, I do.”

Chanyeol’s grip tightened. “You do? Then... then... ah, nevermind,” he chuckled nervously. “Ah, why is it so awkward? Don’t you think so? Whoa, look at the sun over there, Kyungsoo-ya! It’s about to--”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo cut him off and stared at him. A deep, but soft stare. “You were wondering if I still feel the same toward you, weren’t you?”

“Ah, yes. I mean- well, yeah, kind of...”

Kyungsoo let his hand off Chanyeol’s grip and cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks with his hands. Chanyeol’s eyes widened but he did not say a word. “The answer is, yes. Yes, I still like you. No, I mean, I love you. I love you, Park Chanyeol.”

“You... you do? Even if... even if I’m... you know, I only live inside your imagination. I’m not real. You still love me?”

Kyungsoo sighed, but smiled. “Don’t say such nonsense. You’re real, Chanyeol. I mean, okay, you only live inside my imagination. But still, you _do_ live, don’t you?”

“Kyungsoo-ya...”

“Yes?”

Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled and he burst into tears. “I love you. I love you. I love you!”

“I don’t care that you’re not a real human. I don’t give a damn care. You won my heart, you’ve cared so much about me, and those were what matter to me.”

Kyungsoo leaned in and hugged Chanyeol just as tight. It had been such a long time since he last felt such happiness, and he was glad to have it again.

“Chanyeol-ah, will you promise me one thing?” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Huh? What is it?” Chanyeol asked, still sobbing.

“No matter what happens, no matter what the situation is like, don’t ever leave me, okay?”

“Why?”

“Yah! Why are you asking why? Of course it’s because I can’t live without you!” Kyungsoo slightly pinched Chanyeol’s arm.

Chanyeol chuckled. “Ah. Alright. I promise. I will never, ever leave you, Kyungsoo-ya. I will stay by your side until the end of time. I will stay, no matter what.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
